What if?
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: That is the number one question in life.Everyone wounders what would have happened if they had not made the choices they did.See what happends after Mort changes a few choices in the past. ch6 up. EXTREAM FLUFF
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer: I love this movie and wish I had something to do with it. But I don't. But- I do somethey plam to kidnap Johnny Depp, hogtie him in my closet and feed him various cheezes. This is a "Before the window" kind of fic. Amy is still there, Ted too (Unfortunitly. What kind of sick freak was Amy anyway? Giving up the Depp? for that!)**

He had his suspicions about Amy's loyalty. But he never said anything about it. A few years before, Amy had lost the only Rainey baby, and it crushed Mort. Although, every time he tried to make another baby with her, she would tell him she wasn't in the mood and turn over.

Amy asked him to go antiquing with her out of the country, but he had a deadline for a book, so he told her he couldn't. That made her mad and she left, possibly with one of her "Friends",Ted.

As time passed and as he saw she didn't want to do anything at all with him anymore, he grew more and more suspicious. Not only that, but she had come home one day with a hickie on her neck that Mort didn't give her. He had seen enough of Maury and Springer to know that she was cheating on him.

One afternoon, Amy came home from work to see Mort packing. She was slightly confused.

"Mort, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm leaving Amy. I know you've been cheating on me. I've gotten us divorce papers, and I've signed them. They are over there on the end table." Amy looked over and saw that surely enough, there were the divorce papers, with Mort's signature scribbled all over each page. "You know Amy, the least you could have done was divorce me first before you went and cheated. That would have at least given me some dignity."

"Mort-"

"Don't say anything Amy. I had my suspicions about your loyalty, especially when you came home with a hickie that I know I didn't give you."

"How do you-?" Amy almost asked him how he was so sure about that, but every sound she made just annoyed him.

"Because I haven't given you a hickie in three years." He barked. "Not since we lost the baby. I'm taking the dog too Amy, you've got Ted to keep you company." Mort packed all of his things, his laptop, his manuscripts, his clothes, everything.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it really matter?" Mort barked before calling Chico to his side and leaving Amy. He knew that was the most rational decision he could have made, he no longer loved Amy, and he was going to the cabin that they used to stay at sometimes, which was also his due to the agreements in the papers that he signed.

**

* * *

This chappie is really really short becuase It's the prolouge. Yes, this "Before the window" Fic is a what if? fic also. hense the title. Enjoy fools!**


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

**Disclaimer: I love this movie and wish I had something to do with it. But I don't. But- I do somethey plam to kidnap Johnny Depp, hogtie him in my closet and feed him various cheezes. This is a "Before the window" kind of fic. Amy is still there, Ted too (Unfortunitly. What kind of sick freak was Amy anyway? Giving up the Depp? for that!)**

Good 'ol Mort Rainey was sleeping on his trusty couch. His hair was messed up and he had his robe that was torn in the back of the shoulder on him. He had left Amy Rainey three months ago, and still refused to sign the divorce papers. He was half-way hoping that Amy would start missing him and leave Ted, so he didn't sign them.

He heard a knock at his door, which stirred him from his afternoon nap. Chico rose his head and waited for Mort to answer. He shouted "Hold on" at the visitor and pushed himself off the sofa and onto his feet. He went over to his door, not caring what he looked like or anything of the sort. He opened the door to see an unfamiliar brunette woman with a little brunette girl at her side. The woman's hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, while the girl's was at her shoulders. The woman wore a pair of jeans, a red tank top, and blue denim vest, while the little girl was wearing a blue and white summer dress.

"Hi, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Are you selling anything?" Mort asked, trying to wake up completely, when the woman shook her head, he knew it was safe to say no. "No, I just woke up actually.Is there anyway I can help you?"

"I don't know, we just moved in about a mile or so from here and we figured we would meet the neighbors. I'm Laura Omar and this is my little girl Emily." Emily had a hold of her mother's left hand, she seemed to be afraid of him.

"Well, welcome to Tashmore Lake, I'm Morton Rainey but I'd prefer Mort. You two can come in if you want." He opened the door to let them in, he mostly wanted them in because Laura was a cute woman, her figure was highlighted by the tight jeans and tank top, and inhansed by the loose vest. The little girl, Emily, was just too adorable to turn away. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." Laura answered, following Mort into the kitchen and taking a seat while he started making the coffee. Emily sat on the chair and watched her mother and Mort talk.

"Does Emily want anything?" Mort asked as he got the coffee pot off the coffee maker thing and poured himself and Laura a cup.

"Milk please." Emily's timid voice asked, Mort nodded, set his and Laura's coffee on the table and gave Emily her milk.She smiled and drank it happily.

"What brings you here?" Mort asked as he sat down and tried to comb his hair with his hand.

"I'm actually in the middle of a divorce." She smiled. "I figured this would be a good place as ever to try and make a fresh start."

"My sentiments exactly." He grinned, taking a big drink of his coffee. Laura smiled and took a drink. Feeling the sudden awkwardness, Mort came up with another question. "How old is Emily?"

"I'm Four." She answered, holding up four fingers. "I turn five this year."

"Wow." Mort attempted to humor her, but he wasn't very experienced in humoring children, considering her never had any to try. Emily grinned at his kindness and drank her milk. She jumped in surprise when Chico put his paws on her lap and gave her the big puppy-dog eyes. "That's Chico, my ex-wife was kind enough to let me have him, if you want you can play with him." Emily hopped off the chair and played with Chico. But getting annoyed when he started licking her face. Hearing the sounds of her annoyance, he told Chico to sit. Which he did. Emily patted him on the head saying:  
"Good doggie." Mort grinned, she was so adorable it almost burned.Chico was glad to have more company than Mort, whom was almost always on his laptop. Emily went into the living room with Chico, speaking commands and seeing if he performs them, so Mort got some time with Laura.

"If you don't mind me asking." He started after swollowing some coffee. "What caused the divorce?"

"My husband had a temper problem, and I got home from work one afternoon to see him hitting Emily." Mort felt sick, that little girl that seemed so happy and content had gotten hit? "I yelled at him to stop it but he kept hitting her, and when she fell he kicked her. So I left and took Emily with me."

"Wow.." Was all he could say really. Laura just smiled and asked why he was getting divorced. "My wife was having an affair." His answer was plain and simple, her's was a bit more complex and dark. It was weird, two people getting divorced exchanging stories of why they are getting divorced.

By the time Emily came back into the kitchen, Mort and Laura had gotten to know each other deeply, and Mort felt as if he wanted her to stay with him longer than she did. He learned that Laura was a police woman in Tashmore Lake, and has been a police woman for a while. Chico had been tired out by the child and was sleeping on the chair, while Emily climbed back onto the chair happily and wanted to pick up where they left off on the conversation.

When Laura and Emily had to go, Mort was kind of disappointed, he wanted them to stay longer so he could get to know them both a lot better. He already knew Laura, but he didn't know Emily. He didn't know what she liked to eat or what she liked to do; she was still just Laura's little girl in his eyes. As Laura and Emily left, Mort started to ask if Laura wanted to do something soon, but when she turned to hear what he was saying, he just said goodbye and closed the door.

"What is wrong with me?"

****

Your attracted

What?

Laura is a pretty woman and you know that. You think Emily is the cutest little girl you've ever seen. You want Laura and you want to take care of Emily.

How do you know?

I'm your brain, I know things. It's alright you know, to want Laura. She's been through a tough time and she might want to date you. You never know.

She isn't divorced yet though..

Neither were you, and that didn't stop Amy did it?

I guess not...

nice that we have that established. Now. Call Laura and ask her out.

But I just met her

so? You don't have to Marry her right now you know. You could just take her and Emily out a few times, and then take Laura out alone, and repeat as such.

what do I do now?

call Laura!

I'll do it later.


	3. Chapter 2

**Two**

**Disclaimer: I love this movie and wish I had something to do with it. But I don't. But- I do somethey plam to kidnap Johnny Depp, hogtie him in my closet and feed him various cheezes. This is a "Before the window" kind of fic. Amy is still there, Ted too (Unfortunitly. What kind of sick freak was Amy anyway? Giving up the Depp? for that!)**

Mort finally got the nerve to ask Laura out, about two months after he said he would do it later. But he was helpful to her, trying to get on her good-side. He often sat at Laura's house, baby-sitting Emily while Laura went and did divorce stuff, and he went on errands with them, showing them around Tashmore Lake, keeping them from getting lost.

The telephone sat on the coffee table, waiting to be picked up and dialed.

****

you want to do it.

"I know I want to." Mort answered aloud. "I just can't."

****

stop being a coward, just ask her out already.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?"

****

just pick up the phone and dial her number, what is the worst that could happen?

"She could say no." That thought terrified him to an extreme extent. But his mind wouldn't let it just sit like that.

****

she could also say yes.

"Stop confusing me." He growled. "I'll ask her when I can."

****

You've been putting it off for months now. She knows you as a friend Mort, just ask her already.

"Fine." Mort gulped and put the phone up to his ear and dialed. It rang a few times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Laura answered, which caused Mort to freeze.

****

say something!

"Hi." He spoke softly. "Um, Laura, I was wondering if you and Emily would like to come by the lake? I live near it and all.."

"alright." There was almost no hesitation in her answer, she was happy to go with him. Which made him happy. "How about next week?"

"Next week sounds great! See you then." and he hung up.

****

told you.

* * *

That next week they went to the lake with Mort. Emily and Chico played while Laura and Mort talked.

"I wish Jeff would sign his papers, I'm sick of being married to that bastard." Laura smiled softly as she saw Emily playing with Chico. The air was humid, so Mort could tell it might rain later.Emily picked up a rock and tried to skip it, but it just sank. Mort went over to her and taught her how to skip rocks across the lake, because that was what he often did while he was bored. Emily grinned and started skipping rocks correctly, and they would skip further each time. Mort was able to slip back to Laura and ask her out again.

"I-I was kind of wondering if you would like to go out again?" Mort asked, knowing that was the stupidest way to ask, but she smiled and nodded. "Great! anytime anywhere."

"Can you watch Emily tonight?" Laura asked. "I've got to go do Divorce things and I really need-"

"Sure I can." Mort grinned. "I can watch her whenever you want me to." Laura smiled and felt something for Mort, he was kind, and was very helpful during the last two months with getting her settled in and making sure she didn't get lost around town. She had actually grown to like him. Not only that, but he seemed to adore Emily and treated her as if she was his own little girl, which was refreshing after seeing what her biological father did to her.

* * *

Emily was dropped off at Mort's house around seven,and Laura left Mort a few instructions.

"Her bed time is around nine, and she is allergic to celery, and-"

"Laura, I've got it." He grinned. "You go and get divorced already." Laura smiled and bid them farewell, and left. Emily went inside and asked Mort if she could color. "By all means, I'll get some paper." Emily had brought crayons incase she wanted to, and she did so that worked out well. Mort brought her a big stack of computer paper, which she drew on. "Daddy never let me draw, he said that coloring on paper was a waist; and that paper was precious." Emily told him as she drew. "I like you better. You let me draw."

"Well, you can draw all you want, what does your mommy think?" He asked. Emily smiled and continued coloring.

"Mommy thinks that daddy was being ridiculous. When daddy was sleeping she would bring me paper and let me color. Mommy also likes you better than daddy. She was real happy when you called and asked her if we would like to go to the lake with you." Emily didn't think twice if telling Mort all that her mom said and did was right or not, but she did and he liked what he heard. She showed him the picture she drew.

"wow, a green chicken with purple feet." Mort grinned. "It's pretty." He felt strange having to humor a child, talking with a vocabulary that she would understand, it wasn't like talking with Laura or Amy, he had to refrain from using words like "Refrain". As soon as she finished that picture, she started another one. Mort could honestly say that little girl was growing on him, she was just so adorable. (If you've seen the movie syble, Emily looks exactly like she did as a child.)

**

* * *

x.x terribly short. sorry for the HORRIBLE description of Emily; but I'm bad with describing facial features.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Three**

**Disclaimer: I love this movie and wish I had something to do with it. But I don't. But- I do somethey plam to kidnap Johnny Depp, hogtie him in my closet and feed him various cheezes. This is a "Before the window" kind of fic. Amy is still there, Ted too (Unfortunitly. What kind of sick freak was Amy anyway? Giving up the Depp? for that!) **

"C'mon Em." Mort had quickly started calling her 'em' which is short for 'Emily' "It's nine, time for bed." Emily sighed sadly, put her crayons down and went upstairs with Mort following her. Emily climbed into Mort's bed and he tucked her in like a father would.

"can you read to me..?" She asked softly, Mort nodded and got one of his books off the shelf 'everybody drops the dime' and read the first page to her.

"a woman who stole your love when your love was really all you had wasn't much of a woman. Or at least that was Tommy Hablot's opinion. He therefor decided to kill her..." That may not have been the best thing to read to her, but he didn't realize that until after he began reading it. Emily listened contently, hanging on every word Mort had written, never interrupting or asking questions.

By the time he was done reading, Emily was only half awake. She reached for him, and when he came to her, she rested against him and asked softly:

"Can I be your little girl..?" She wanted a father, not a father that hit her and was mean to her, she liked Mort and wanted him to be her father. Mort was shocked at the least, he had always wanted a baby girl.

"OK." He cooed, giving her a soft hug. "You can be my little girl.."

"Can I call you daddy..?" She asked softly, growing more and more tired by the minute. Mort nodded again. "Can you call me Princess..?" again he nodded. She smiled contently, rested back against the pillows on Mort's bed and bid him goodnight.

"Good night princess." He smiled, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. He started out before Emily called his name again.

"Daddy..can you leave the door open?" Mort nodded and went out again, but not completely closing the door.

* * *

Mort had fallen asleep on the sofa, and Laura didn't come back until he and Emily were having breakfast the next morning. Mort was making pancakes when Emily walked in groggily from her night of sleep.

"Good morning Em." He grinned. "Pancakes sound good?" Emily nodded and climbed into the chair. "sleep well?"

"Yes." She smiled as she waited for him to bring her the pancakes. He never before had a reason to eat anything for breakfast other than lucky charms or cheerios. Mostly cheerios. But since he had a little girl to cook for, he figured might as well eat something other than cereal. He put the pancakes on the table once they were done cooking, and he served them to Emily. She smothered them in syrup and began eating. "They're good." Mort grinned as he ate them as well. "we always ate at Denny's when we lived with my old daddy. He didn't like to cook and momma didn't know how."

"Well, you and your mother are welcome over here anytime you want. I'm more than happy to cook for you two." Emily smiled and continued eating. Then they heard a knock at the door."I'll get it." Mort got up and went to the door, when he opened it he saw Laura smiling at him. "Welcome back Laura, did your divorce go well?"

"could have been better. Where is Emily? is she ready to go?" Mort smiled and shook his head.

"She's eating breakfast, your welcome to join us." Laura nodded and joined them for breakfast. Emily smiled at seeing her mother back, and was excited to tell her everything that happened.

"Daddy let me color and look!" she pointed to the refrigerator which had her green chicken with purple feet pinned up on it. "he likes it!"

"That's-wait- did she call you "daddy"?" Mort blushed a bit and nodded. "Why?"

"He said I could be his little girl." Emily piped up for him, causing him to turn redder. Laura just smiled and said:

"Alright." No one understood what that meant, did she like it or did she disapprove and was trying not to be rude.

"Daddy told me that since you don't know how to cook, he would be happy to cook for us." Emily piped up again, her face bright and happy. Laura couldn't remember when she saw Emily like that, so happy.

* * *

After breakfast Emily and Laura had to go, they had a few errands to run. Emily hugged Mort good-bye and Laura heard him say:

"Bye Princess." Softly, so soft that she almost missed it. Emily grinned and went out to her mother's car without her, leaving Laura to smile at Mort.

"She really likes you." Laura told him, almost leaning on the door-frame. "I have to say, you would have made a better father to her then Jeff." Mort just started nodding, but he wasn't sure why.

"From what Emily told me, Jeff sounds like a real ass." Mort commented, and Laura was nodding. "But that's why your getting divorced. Do you still want to go out sometime?"

"Of course I do. When and where?"

"Anytime, anywhere." Mort grinned. Laura smiled and they made plans to go eat at a restaurant, just the two of them. Mort watched Laura get to her car and leave, they were like a small family to him, a beautiful woman, and a too-adorable-to-be-real little girl.

Mort sat on his couch and began to think. _What if this turns out like my relationship with Amy?_

It won't.

how do you know?

because, Amy for one was a real bitch. After the baby was lost, she was through with you. You know that as well as I do. Emily adores you and apparently so does Laura, if she is comfortable with Emily thinking your her dad.

I was just humoring the child..

Emily doesn't believe your just humoring her, the little girl was deprived of a real father. She really thinks she's your little girl.

She is..

why?

Why not? Amy lost my real baby, Emily wants me around and I need her around.

Do you still believe your humoring her?

No.

Good.


	5. Chapter 4

**Four**

**Disclaimer: I love this movie and wish I had something to do with it. But I don't. But- I do somethey plam to kidnap Johnny Depp, hogtie him in my closet and feed him various cheezes. This is a "Before the window" kind of fic. Amy is still there, Ted too (Unfortunitly. What kind of sick freak was Amy anyway? Giving up the Depp? for that!) and Mort hasn't met JS (John Shooter) yet.**

Mort went to pick Laura up on Saturday. Emily nearly tackled him when she saw him at the door, and Laura's half-sister Rebecca stood beside Emily in the doorway. "Laura is still getting ready, come on in." Rebecca said as she held the door open for Mort to walk through. Emily was pretty much pulling him inside and into the living room where she had been coloring while listening to a Saturday night program. Mort grinned as Emily showed him the pictures she drew, he knew that her real daddy wouldn't have liked them, but he loved them. He loved her like a child of his own.

"Ready?" Mort and Emily looked toward the stairs where Laura was standing, smiling.Her hair was pinned up and her face was painted with make-up. She wore a red blouse and red skirt. Mort nodded almost too eagerly and told Emily he had to go.

"Bye." She hugged him and let him leave. Laura's half-sister bid them farewell and joined Emily with watching television.

----------

"Who was that?" Mort asked, asking about Rebecca.

"That is my half-sister Rebecca."

"Half-sister?" Mort didn't know being only half sisters was possible. But apparently it was.

"Yes, it means that we had the same father, but different mothers. It would be like, if you and I had a baby, it would be Emily's half-sibling because the two children had different fathers."

"Ah." He understood it better when she explained it like that, it also gave him a pretty good idea of where he wanted the relationship to go. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did you want to leave Jeff or did you do it for the good of Emily?" It was a strange question, even to him but he wanted to know.

"I wanted to. I never had a reason to give him until I saw him hitting her." Laura answered point-blank. "Now let me ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Why did you agree to let Emily be your little girl?" Laura asked, she knew it was because he liked Emily, but a lot of guys liked her but didn't ant to be her father.

"Because I would have had a child about her age if my wife- ex-wife- hadn't had a miscarriage. I don't know, I guess I wanted to be a father bad enough to let Emily be my little girl." Laura smiled at his sweetness.

"That's sweet. Emily really appreciates it, you know that right?" Mort nodded. "She wanted Jeff to treat her like your treating her, but even she knows that isn't going to happen. I've been wanting to thank you for being so nice to her."

"My pleasure." He grinned. "She's a complete angel."

"I mean it." She spoke up, as if trying to get a point across to him. "I like you and so does she." Although she wasn't entirely trying to say that.

"well, I like you too." He grinned. Laura smiled back at him and tried to decide wether or not to try and do anything.

****

kiss her. Mort's mind nagged at him.

no, we just got started on our date. Besides, I don't- but his own thoughts were cut off with Laura kissing him. It was a light 'I don't know if this is right' kiss, but it was a kiss none the less.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong wasn't it?" she asked hesitantly, but Mort was already shaking his head. They had been sitting in the parking lot the entire time.

"No, no that was-unexpected, but I liked it." He grinned before kissing her again.

****

Told you so.

Ok so you were right just this once.. Mort thought as he pulled back from Laura, whom seemed to still be in shock from the entire thing.

"That was alright wasn't it?" Mort asked, a bit afraid if it was or not. Laura nodded.

----------

While in the resertant, they talked about all there was to talk about. Laura filled Mort in on everything that happened that was of significance in Emily's life, like when she started to walk and talk, when she started likeing to draw, everything. As the dinner went on, Mort started feeling even stronger feelings for Laura; he almost felt with her like he did with Amy for a certain time.

The dinner ended around eight-thirty, but they didn't go home right away, Laura asked him if they could walk by the lake first, which he completely agreed on.

"I hope I didn't scare you away with that kiss.." Laura spoke softly. But Mort shook his head.

"Of course you didn't." Mort assured her, before kissing her again. "I was trying to kiss you first, but got scared."

"Why were you scared?"

"I haven't kissed anyone like I want to in what seems like forever."

"How do you want to kiss someone?" Laura asked, Mort just gave her a shy smile and said:

"Like this." and he kissed her passionately. Catching her completely off guard, but he was glad when her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. His arms slid around her waist and held her close to him. Her fingers had gone through much of his hair while they kissed, and she was breathtaken by it. When he pulled from her, he smiled, and asked if that was alright.

"Hell yes!" Laura told him, completely forgetting the vocabulary she had to have around Emily, but Emily wasn't there so she could speak however she pleased. Mort kept his arm on her waist as they they continued their date by the lake. That was when Mort asked her out again. "Hey Mort." she said without answering his question. "Do you want to go steady-I mean that sounds pretty dumb but-"

"Laura." He grinned and kissed her like he did before. "Going steady with you is something I've been wanting to do for a while now, so, yeah. So- does that mean I'm your new boyfriend?"

"M hmm."

Emily sat up waiting for Mort and Laura to come back, although her half-aunt was trying to get her to go to bed.

"Fine." Rebecca finally quit trying. "You can stay up. But just until they get home." Emily smiled proudly but just as her half-aunt got done saying that, Mort and Laura came back, and Rebecca snickered. She greeted them at the door.

"Welcome back you two." She smiled. Emily grinned and ran to greet Mort her Laura. Although Laura was surprised that Emily was still awake.

"Yeah..she wouldn't go to sleep until you two got home." Laura just smiled and let Mort come inside. The two of them tucked Emily into bed together.

--------------------

**Sorry for the quickness. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Five**

**Disclaimer: I love this movie and wish I had something to do with it. But I don't. But- I do somethey plam to kidnap Johnny Depp, hogtie him in my closet and feed him various cheezes. This is a "Before the window" kind of fic. Amy is still there, Ted too (Unfortunitly. What kind of sick freak was Amy anyway? Giving up the Depp? for that!)**

He gave her a kiss goodbye, and then left. Rebecca pulled Laura into the living room and asked her to tell her everything that happened.

"We ate dinner and went for a walk beside the lake." She explained, smiling to herself. "Then we decided to go steady."

"Your talking like your in highschool." Rebecca smiled. "Good for you. I take it this guy is special?"

"Yeah." Laura replied, blushing deeply. "I really like him."

"He kissed you didn't he?" Becky asked, and Laura asked how she knew.

"Your lipstick is smudged a little." Becky smiled. "But that's great, I only remember Jeff doing one thing to you, and the result of that one thing is fast asleep upstairs." Laura nodded.

"Mort is a lot better with Emily then Jeff was. He acts like she is his little girl, and in a way, she is."

Mort got home and he would be lying if he said he wasn't on the verge of doing skippy dances.

_**see? It all worked out for the best.**_

"God yes!" Mort nearly laughed. He fell backwards onto the couch and closed his eyes.

_**The best part is, your not married and she's getting divorced.**_

"But she might not get the paper's signed by her ex-husband." Mort sighed, but he was too happy to let a little thing like that bother him.

_**No matter what, She's your girlfriend now. Emily is your little girl now too.**_

"Not legally no. But she's been my little girl for a while now you know."

_**I know. But now Laura sees it too.**_

"There you go!" Mort laughed. "God-I don't remember when I was this happy.."

_**When Amy told you she was pregnant.**_

"Oh right." Mort sat up on the sofa and saw Chico walking upstairs. "You'll be happy too Chico when Emily moves in with us and she plays with you all the time."

_**Do you want a baby with Laura?**_

"Well, I guess so." Mort answered, never thinking that far. "We just started officailly dating, we wouldn't do that right away."

_**well, no, but it wouldn't hurt to think about it.**_

"Theres that.."

Two weeks after their date, while Mort was working on the computer, and Laura was at work, he was baby-sitting Emily. Emily came to him and started complaining that her throat hurt. Mort tried to find the problem himself but realized then that he couldn't. So he got off the computer and started combing his hair in his bathroom.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor OK Em?" Mort asked, combing his hair. "The doctor will have better luck finding the problem." Emily nodded and let him carry her to his car and strap her in the carseat that he bought for when Emily took rides with him in his car.

When he got to the doctor's office, the doctor looked down Emily's throat and immediately found the problem.

"she needs to have a tonsillectomy." That big word scared Mort, so he asked what that was. "It means she needs her tonsils removed. They're swollen you see."

"and that's normal for her age, right?" The doctor laughed and nodded.

"Of course it is. The tonsils could be removed at any age, and four seems to be the worst age for a child to have them out because it hurts so much afterwards, but of course, it hurts everyone. So, all you have to do is make an appointment and she will have them out soon." Mort nodded and took Emily to make an appointment. He knew he would tell Laura, he had to for one thing, she was Emily's mother. Emily held onto Mort's shirt collor tightly, afraid of her surgery coming up.

While in the car, She asked him what they would do to her.

"They are going to stop your throat from hurting." was the simplest answer he could give her. "You know what the best thing about this is, Em?"

"What?" She asked nervously.

"you can have a lot of ice cream after this. Whenever you want." He saw Emily's face brighten in the rearveiw mirror. He couldn't help but smile, she would be fine, he knew it. He was still slightly nervous becuase he had never had to have a child through a tonsol surgery. But he was calm too, because he knew Emily wouldn't hurt after that. As he drove home he began to wounder if he was spoiling her or not, but he knew he wasn't.

When Laura got to Mort's to pick Emily up, he told her about how Emily will have to have her tonsols out next week. So, naturally, Laura wanted to know why he took her to the doctor.

"she said her throat was hurting." He told her. "I couldn't find anything, but I took her to the doctor and he said that she needs her tonsols out, we made an appointment for next wednesday, that is alright isn't it?"

"sure it is." Laura smiled. "Emily needs it, thanks for making the appointment for me."

"No problem, Do you think you'll be able to take off work on wednesday?" Laura shook her head.

"I don't think so. Em I'm sorry." Laura told her, but Emily didn't feel bad about her mother not being there, Mort was going to be there and she trusted him.

Laura and Emily spent the night at Mort's that night. After Emily had gone to sleep, Mort kissed Laura, and held her close to him.

"You and Emily are so important to me." He told her softly. "I never had a child you know, because my ex-wife had a miscarriage."

"That explains why your so attached to Emily." Laura smiled and kissed him.

"M hmm." Mort grinned. "That, and she's so adorable that it's hard not to."

"Why did your wife want to cheat on you?" Laura asked. "Your such a great guy."

"I don't know, I think it was because of the miscarriage she had." Laura rested against him and let him wrap his arms around her. "But that doesn't matter anymore, she's married to Ted and I've got you, everyone is happy." Laura nodded and clung onto his shirt.

"Thank you for taking care of Emily." She smiled. "I don't know where I would have left her if you didn't want to baby-sit."

"You don't need to thank me for it, she's my little girl too." He kissed her after that, savoring the taste of her lips.


	7. Chapter 6

**Six**

**Disclaimer: I love this movie and wish I had something to do with it. But I don't. But- I do somethey plam to kidnap Johnny Depp, hogtie him in my closet and feed him various cheezes. This is a "Before the window" kind of fic. Amy is still there, Ted too (Unfortunitly. What kind of sick freak was Amy anyway? Giving up the Depp? for that!)**

The next wednesday, He had a hard time taking Emily to the doctor. She was scared out of her mind of what was going to happen. He sat her down on the bed and made it clear that the worst thing that would happen is that her throat would be a little sore for a while.

"I promise you." He spoke softly, while stroking her hair. "I won't let them do anything dangerous alright? I won't let them hurt you."

"Promise?" Emily asked weakly, he nodded, and she let him take her. Although when they got to the hospital she changed her mind and wanted to flee. When she saw the doctor, she hid her face in Mort's shoulder, softly begging him not to give her to them.

"Calm down Em." Mort cooed. "You'll be fine.." He handed her over to the doctors, but felt bad when she gave him the 'please no' expression. Where her eyes looked at him desperately and she reached her arms out to him. He hated having to let her go, but he would make up for it later.

He waited a few hours before they told him that she was alright. The nurse showed him to Emily's room, and that was where he sat with her until she woke up twenty minutes later.

"Welcome back Em." He smiled.She smiled weakly and held her throat.

"hurts.." She told him hoarsely. Mort stroked her hair and told her not to talk much.

"Don't worry princess, it will pass." Mort kissed the top of her forehead, and sat with her. "Want some icecream?" Emily nodded and he went to get some. He came back with her favorite, vanilla. She ate it happily,letting it sooth her burning throat. She knew Mort wouldn't leave her, she knew it. He sat with her, and he took her back to his house a few hours afterwards. When he got her settled in his bed, comfortable in the pillows and blankets, Laura came home from work.

He went downstairs to greet her in his traditional way, almost knocking her down with a kiss.

"How's Emily?" Laura asked after returning his kiss, he smiled and replied.

"She's fine, aside from her throat being a little sore." She smiled and kissed him.

"wonderful."

"I got her all set up upstairs." Mort grinned proudly.

"Can she stay here?" She started to explain but he was already nodding.

"Of course she can, do you want to stay too?" Laura nodded, Mort grinned and kissed her deeply.

Laura went upstairs to see about her daughter, whom was coloring on some computer paper Mort gave her. She hugged her mother and said that her throat hurt.

"I know baby, but it will stop soon enough." Laura assured her.

For the rest of the night, or at least until nine, when Emily was supposed to be sleeping, Mort and Laura stayed with Emily, watching her draw and taking care of her. They looked like a family, the family Mort wanted. He wanted Emily as his beautiful little girl, he wanted Laura as his beautiful wife, and he wanted them all to live in a beautiful house.

_**It could happen.**_

_I know. It's possible right?_

_**Right. Laura obviously cares about you and Emily adores you, your at least halfway there.**_

When Emily went to sleep, Mort and Laura went downstiars to spend some alone time together.

"How did she do?" Laura asked, Mort smiled and told her everything.

"She made me feel bad. She kept begging me not to give her to them and she gave me that look."

"Look?" Laura asked smiling, wanting Mort to imitate it. Which he did, he gave her that desperate 'please no' look. "Aww."

"She almost made me want to take her back." Mort smiled and hugged Laura.

Somehow, Laura ended up resting against him, while he had one of his books in his hands, and was softly reading it to her. He never felt so passionately in love with someone before, not even Amy. He loved Amy, but she never wanted to just rest against him and listen to him read, she always either wanted to go somewhere or play board games, while Mort glanced down at Laura, her eyes half open and his soft breathing slowly putting her to sleep, he felt like he had made the right decision in getting divorced, it wasn't like he had much of a choice at that point.He was glad he didn't get so angry at Amy and didn't do what he wanted to do, shoot her and Ted. He did the right thing, he just packed up, divorced Amy, and left.

The thing he was happiest about, was that three months later, Laura and her sweet little four year old came to his doorstep to meet the neighbors. After two months, he had gotten the nerve to ask Laura and Emily to come to the lake with him, and after that he asked Laura out again. That was also the first time Emily stayed at _his_ house,and became his little girl.

After Laura had fallen asleep on him, he let the book drop on the floor, grabbed a blanket that was sitting on the top of the couch, spread it over her and slept with her on him.

Laura went to work the next day like she always did, and Mort took care of Emily like he always did. While she was sleeping from the medicine she had to take, he wrote. Her birthday was coming up soon and he was writing her a birthday present. He knew how creative she was, and how her mother often struggles for bedtime stories to tell her that she hasn't already heard before. So, he decided to write her a book for a birthday present.

He glanced at the bedroom door while he was typing, and saw Emily walking to him timidly. He opened his arms to her, which made her nearly run to him.

"Hey there princess." He greeted, lifting her off the ground and sitting her in his lap and softly hugging her. "Sleep well?" She nodded groggily and tried to read what he had written, but he wouldn't let her, saying it would "Ruin the surprise."

"Daddy..?" She asked softly. "Why doesn't my other daddy like me like you do?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly, hugging her. "But he isn't around anymore, I love you, you know that right?" Emily nodded, Jeff never said that to her, he never said he loved her. "your my little angel."

"I love you daddy.." She spoke hoarsely, feeling groggy from the medicine and tired from the pain. Mort kissed the top of her head and knew that he would always see her as his little girl, even if he and Laura broke up and she moved away. Emily would still be his little princess and he would love her with his entire heart. Just like he did then. She rested her head against him and asked him what he did for work.

"I write." He told her. "Remember that book I read to you when you stayed over here the first time?" Emily nodded. "I wrote that."

"wow." She tried to sound enthusiastic, but her throat hurt too bad.

"You should go rest now, the more rest you get, the sooner you'll feel better." She nodded and hugged him. After that she retreated back to his room and found the comfortable position that she sat in.Mort smiled as she returned to his room, he did love her, and she would always be his little girl.

But that was a good question, why didn't Jeff love her? Jeff was the man that made Laura carry her, and Mort still loved Emily more than Jeff did. That was a question that would never truly be answered, but Mort didn't care why Jeff didn't love Emily, because the only thing that mattered was that he loved her, and he would always.


End file.
